Eternal Flame
by AnimeTasha
Summary: This story is also on MediaMiner. Its a youxKai fic, you were dragged to Hilary's sweet sixteen fancy dress party and are now sitting in a corner just thinkin about the guy who cheated on you and how you could Hil for doggin you. And then a masked man wal


Don't own any beyblade characters, or lyrics to 'Eternal Flame'.

I thought of this one while lisening to the song.

* * *

Your P.O.V

I sat in the corner and watch everyone and anyone in their costumes as they danced to the music, I was alone, and I came by my self to Hillary's sweet sixteen. But to me it was her sour sixteen, because she was so bitchy towards all the girls who danced with Tyson, after all she had a thing for him. So there I was sitting in the corner, dressed up as Cinderella, I wore a dress that sat on my shoulders and came down to the beginning of my hips, then flared out to give me a flowing dress of blue. Also I wore a light blue and white mask that hid who I was from most people.

After two more songs I was alone still, then I saw him. He was a tall guy with blue and grey hair and wore a well looking suit. My mouth just dropped at the sight of this amber-eyed guy who looked around. 'He will never look at me… no body has all night' I though as I looked down. I sat there with my face looking down at the floor then at my shoes, my plain white shoes. Then I saw a pair of black dress shoes pointed my way, I slowly looked up to see his amber eyes behind a plain black mask, looking directly at my own (eye colour) eyes. He held out his hand for me.

_Close your eyes,_

_Give me your hand, darlin'_

I took his hand and he lead me to the dance floor, he turned me around so we were face to face. He held my hand and placed his other on my waist and we slowly moved side to side.

_Do you feel my heart beating?_

_Do you understand?_

My heart began to race and I started to shake, all he could do was smirk at me. Then he whispered to me, "don't worry (your name)," with that I stopped shaking at the sound of his soft voice. "Who are you?" I asked looking at his amber eyes.

_Do you feel the same?_

_Or am I only dreaming?_

"I'm the guy of your dreams" he replied with that gentle smile that made me melt, but could I trust another with my heart? Could he be like Tala? But I would never know if I don't give him a chance. "How do you know me?" I asked after he spun me around, "lets just say the jackass who took you for granted, was one of the people I hate" he replied with an angry tone. "I see," I said looking at the mask of no emotions being put back over his face and over those amber eyes. He once showed he was sorry with a soft smirk, that made me feel once more happy.

_Is this burnin',_

_An eternal flame._

As I danced with the masked stranger who seemed to know me, I began to feel happy once more. After all Tala was the only guy I had been out with and felt for… till now. He seemed to mend the broken heart of mine and made me see there is still hope for love.

_I believe,_

_Its meant to be, darlin'._

He then looked at my (eye colour) eyes and could see how I felt about him, even if I didn't know his name but knew him some how. He then leaned in and kissed my lips, surprising him and my self. We stood there and kissed, till I herd the song began to die. He dragged me out on the balcony, "(your name) I want to tell you something" he said sitting me on the bench, "yes" I replied looking confused, after all I didn't really know him… I think? "I have been watching you and I… I think I love you," he said holding my hands and looking into my (eye colour) eyes.

_I watch you while your sleeping,_

_You belong with me._

I could not believe what he had just said, it sounded a bit like he said he loved me… wait… he did! I sat there barely able to stay in one place, I didn't know who he was but I felt as if I know him. "Did you here me… I said I loved you," he said again, "I herd you," I said still in shock. "Well" he said looking at me.

_Do you feel the same?_

_Or am I only dreaming?_

"Well I have just told you how I felt, at least you could say something," he said again but this time with anger. "I don't know what to say" I replied looking at him, he sat next to me and put his arm around me and looked at my eyes again. And yes he kissed me once more, I wanted to pull away, but I didn't. I liked him kissing me and I was glad he did. But then I was rudely interrupted by Tala. "I should have guessed you would cheat on me (your name)" he said looking me in the eyes. Then I lost it, "Tala I was not the one who cheated… no you're the asshole who cheated on me with that whore," all the guy could do was smirk at Tala. Tala was so pissed he left the blue and grey haired guy and me alone.

_Is this burnin',_

_An eternal flame._

"I wish to know who you are?" I demanded with a tear, I could tell I felt the same but I wished to say his name with the sentence. "If you must know…" he then removed the mask to reveal he was… "Kai my dear (your name)". I felt weak but I did not faint. I had always known he had felt for me even if he didn't admit it.

_Say my name,_

_Sun shines through the rain._

He put his arms around me and nuzzled his head in my neck, "Kai… I love you too," I said looking into his amber eyes and shedding a single tear. He thumbed it way and kissed my quivering lips. I had felt lonely but now I felt warm inside and could feel the happiness flow through my vain.

_Of all life so lonely,_

_And come and ease the pain._

_I don't want to loss this feeling._

We pulled away to gather the air and then he smiled a shy smile that pleased me, he was never shy before and I liked it. He could tell I liked it once I placed another breath taking kiss upon his lips.

_Close your eyes,_

_Give me your hand, darlin'._

By this time I could feel his heart race with shock, he was scared and shaking from it. I pulled away and laughed a bit, "What's so funny?" he asked giving me a confused look. "Your heart was racing and you were shaking" I replied still laughing. "So" he said still confused, "that was the way I felt when you took my hand and also when you kissed me".

_Do you feel my heart beating?_

_Do you understand?_

He finally got it, he smirked at me and I smirked back. Only to lock lips with Kai once more, he looked at me and smiled a cheeky smile, then said; "now you know you will be mine forever". I replied with a simple, "I know", and then I stuck my tongue out. We sat out side and looked at the stars together for the rest of the night.

_Am I only dreaming?_

_Or is this burning,_

_An eternal flame._

* * *

Hope you liked it, please review.

Till next time waves goodbye


End file.
